The disposal of hypodermic needles and their associated attached device has become of greater importance in recent years because of the spread of various blood transmitted diseases. In particular, percutaneous injuries by such needles have presented a serious problem. Diseases such as hepatitis and AIDS are known to be transmitted through blood and by needle stick injuries. Recently, an even greater danger has been recognized in connection with the handling and dismantling of used needles and other sharp medical implements. It is now recognized that certain diseases, most notably Hepatitis B, can be transmitted by merely contacting a contaminated needle or implement. Thus, the safe disposal of used needles and their associated devices, such as syringes is a major concern to users as well as health care personnel.
In order to minimize the risk of contact with a used needle as well as avoiding needle stick injuries, retractable-type syringes have been developed. These syringes enable the retraction of the needle into the barrel of the syringe following use and prior to disposal. The movement of the needle into the retracted position is typically limited such that the needle can not protrude from the barrel and thus would not normally come again into contact with another person. However, these retractable-type syringes are relatively complex and expensive. In addition, failure of a single syringe can have serious consequences. Additionally, by retracting the needle within the syringe, the needle is still potentially dangerous. For example, dropping of the syringe may break the syringe barrel exposing the needle.
In addition to safety syringe devices, a number of hypodermic needle disposal devices have been developed to allow medical personnel, as well as other users, to dispose of the entire hypodermic syringe, including the attached needle assembly. However, to be effectively used, these disposal devices must be readily accessible to the medical personal and other user so that the syringe and needle assembly may be quickly and safely disposed of promptly after use. Additionally, because a large number of syringe and needle assemblies may be used, it is important that the container be inexpensive and simple to use.
These disposal devices function by separating the needle assembly from the syringe. The needle assembly is retained within the disposal device and the now separated syringe may be disposed of using typical medical procedures. Since the needle assembly normally includes a hub which is attached to the distal end of the syringe through a threaded connection or frictional slip-fit connection, removal at this connection is relatively efficient. These needle disposal devices are available for use with both threaded and slip-fit type connections.
A typical needle assembly disposal device for use with a syringe having a removable needle assembly includes a container having a lid which includes a hole contiguous with a tapered slot to allow the needle hub to be jammed into the tapered slot. The needle assembly is then removed by manual manipulation of the syringe or the needle assembly. Similar devices for use exclusively with threaded hubs, have utilized a stair-stepped edge along the slot to engage ribs along the threaded hub in a manner similar to a hub wrench. Many of these devices disadvantageously require the use of both hands, one to hold the body of the device or disposal container steady, and the other to position the hub of the medical unit in the hole, engage it in the converging slot, and rotate the barrel of the syringe to remove the hub and needle assembly.
Many of these needle disposal devices incorporate large openings in their lids. These openings may be used for insertion of the needle assembly as well as for a mini medical waste receptacle. Such openings compromise the protection offered by these units by allowing a finger or other object to extend into the container holding the contaminated needles, thus increasing the risk of personal injury. Also, if the disposal container is not secured in place, it may be tipped or knocked over, allowing the used needles and any contaminated material to spill from the opening in the disposal container. This presents another potential hazard of skin contact or even punctures by the used needles.
Another disadvantage of these needle disposal devices occurs after the needle is inserted into the opening. Often times medical personnel or others users will merely insert the syringe and attached needle assembly into the opening in the disposal device without removing or otherwise detaching the needle assembly. This leaves the syringe end extending out from the disposal device. When a second syringe and needle assembly requires disposal, the first syringe inserted into the disposal device must be removed prior to insertion of the second device. The user must thus, remove the first syringe from the disposal device without knowing whether the needle is still attached or was previously removed. This may potentially expose the first needle. In addition, this requires additional handling of the second syringe and needle assembly. Thus, there is a need for a needle disposal device which prevents the removal of the needle assembly after insertion. This also prevents the potential re-use of the syringe and needle assembly.
Another disadvantage of the present needle disposal devices occurs when the needle hub is inserted within the opening of the disposal device. Since the needle hub is firmly captured between the sidewalls of the opening when the syringe is turned or otherwise manipulated, the needle hub tends to remain captured within the opening walls without falling into the device container. The medical personnel or other user must now clear the opening in the device which prevents the potential for contact with contaminated fluid or even direct injury.